What Has Not Been Done
by 8ADW01F
Summary: Jasmine is just your regular teenage girl who studies hard and strives for a better future. But when the unexpected happens and an impossible man literally comes crashing into her life, Jasmine's future becomes much more strange and very much more exciting than she would've once thought. This is a story of the adventures of the impossible man and one of his greatest fans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fellow readers and writers! To those who are still not-so-patiently waiting on my new chapter for Schism of Sanity, do not fear! I have not given up yet even though the relentless grasps of writer's block has indeed captured me. I am slowly but surely getting there with it and have written about a quarter of it...oh don't complain! I know it's been months but it's all I've been able to do in this thick head of mine! But you will have it in hopefully a week or two, probably two I'm more guessing. In the mean time I've been able to start this lovely fic which has been poking at my side for months to do. The idea has sprung for a while and looking back on my Whispers of Reality, I wasn't quite happy with it. So I've started anew and done a new OC fic! It's going to be a bit different to my last one as you will soon see but hopefully you guys will enjoy it! And for all those who are scared of this turning into a OC/Doctor fanfic, I completely assure you that it is all completely platonic. This is going to be so much fun! Hope you readers will like it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh just shut it will ya! I know, you know, we all know that I don't own Doctor Who nor do I own Shakespeare's work either. But surprisingly I do own my character and I also own the plots as well. Just letting you guys know that I'm not doing canon episodes, they are all completely original! Which makes it a lot, and I mean a lot harder for me. So ya better appreciate what I'm doing for you guys, alright? Okay moving on. Let's get going with the story now, huh?**

 _'Never hung poison on a fouler toad.  
Out of my sight! Thou dost infect my eye.'_

"I couldn't agree with you more Willie McMilkshake." A girl no more than sixteen grumbled out tiredly. Her voice echoed throughout the silent library. It weaved in and out of the stuffy books and danced across the chipped wooden desk she was working at, until finally it returned to her ears like a sonic boomerang. A weary sigh escaped her body, making her slouch terribly in her seat. Sighing all day was pretty much the only thing her mind and body were capable of doing when her attempts to function failed. It had to be the eleventh time that day by which the air escaped her lips due to the inescapable overload of boredom and frustration. She let her blue highlighter tumble from her hand and was strangely mesmerised when it smacked down on the wooden surface and bounced end on end like an out of control seesaw. Once it settled she went to go grab it but accidentally ended up bumping it instead, which consequently made it fall a metre from her reach. The air left her mouth yet again. That's the twelfth sigh now.

Usually Jasmine was a rather big fan of free periods. She loved them. They were so easy-going and they relieved so much stress from her studies and subjects. However, it seemed like the day was going to be one where nothing was ever going to get done, no matter how hard she might attempt to accomplish her tasks. She did everything and anything she could possibly think of doing, but her brain just wouldn't work.

Her attempts at reading were useless. She was practically using the books as pillows and the pages as drool napkins.

She could've done some homework…

Yeah right, like she would be able get around the endless questions that her English teacher dumped on top of her head. She might as well walk to China.

And then there was writing. Oh, she wished. Try telling the mental wall that trampled her creative voice. Her subjects had already sucked out all the colours and swirling creativity in her head and turned it into a dull grey pile of sludge.

"Thank you, school. Thank you so much for vacuuming my brain out of my ears." She bit out drily. Oh, that day was definitely not her greatest. It wasn't her worse either.

Jasmine twirled her hair slowly with her elbow resting on the tagged desk. Her eyes switched back and forth from her dull brown strands to the obnoxious clock hanging on the ugly yellow wall. The hands on the face were agonisingly slow, like time was stretching its muscles and ignoring the constrict rules and process of its purpose. The entire universe seemed to take one gigantic yawn and was doing quite a good job of infecting its occupants with weariness.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Twenty minutes. Twenty godforsaken minutes left of the period. Jasmine sighed yet again. That's number thirteen. You would think that there would be a limit to the amount of sighs that one could take in the span of forty minutes. She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, hoping that in some way the rhythm might put time back on its course. She hummed some sort of upbeat tune that was stuck in her head; probably one of those annoyingly catchy pop songs that her sister repetitively blasted at home. The clock still didn't care. Its face just continued to stare blankly at the fidgety girl.

 _Vwoooorp…vwoooorp…_

Suddenly, the incessant tapping stopped and the catchy melody died off Jasmine's lips.

She was mad, absolutely bonkers. She had to be. That, or Jasmine must've had some really playful imagination skills because she could've sworn for a minute there that she heard the _very_ familiar wheezing and groaning of a certain time machine coming from Mrs Owen's office...

"Nah."

She just shook her head, getting rid of the absurd line of thinking. She really shouldn't jump to the most unrealistic conclusions. Someone must've had that sound as their ringtone or a student might've sneaked into the librarian's office to use her telly and watch the show. Yes, those justifications were way more plausible than her first one…it wasn't very long before she was proven otherwise.

The office door was slammed open.

"Aha! There you are!" A very exuberant voice shouted out from nowhere.

Before Jasmine could even jump from the abrupt noises, she was tugged roughly out of her chair and was literally _dragged_ to the office by a strong hand. She fidgeted and tugged and then slammed her feet on the ground to try and make the hand let go but it was no use. The person dragging her was either very ignorant or really strong. Probably a bit of both she justified. It was all a blurred rush as she was speedily lugged across the room. She could hardly see the figure pulling her for goodness' sake! Who the hell would invade and bloody violate her personal space like this?! It was a fricken joke!

One thing she _could_ pick out from the rush of colours, however, was the distinct sight of tweed and quite a lot of it, as well as the fact that the person was definitely male and very British; judging from his endless babbling. With the obvious conclusions coming to mind of the identity to the man hauling her, Jasmine deduced that she had to be, in fact, insane.

"Right Jaz, before you say anything, yes I know you've told me that I'm not allowed to park in the school after the science class incident. But I swear I did not do that on purpose! How was I to know that I slightly miscalculated the coordinates? It was an easy enough mistake. No harm done- asides from me accusing your teacher of being a Slitheen and accidentally letting a graske escape from the TARDIS...but hey! It all worked out in the end, didn't it? Jaz…Jasmine?" The impossible man stopped unexpectedly, making Jasmine bump accidentally into his back due to her body's own momentum.

"Oops. Sorry. Rassilon, you're being awfully quiet. That is never good. It means you're planning something, and your plans are always evil and involving stealing my bowties and using them as…"

Jasmine was frozen and her jaw slacked as she was finally able to take in her surroundings and see where this man, this alien had dragged her into. His babbling had drowned out of her ears as an onset of excitement and culture shock seemed to take a hold of her body. Gold, greens and oranges invaded her perception and she suddenly found herself very tiny compared to the incredibly intimidating room.

She couldn't be where she was. It was absolutely impossible. She had to be dreaming or hallucinating or something.

"…but it wasn't even my fault! Hardly. Not entirely. Only a little bit…okay it was completely my fault. But just to be fair, I had no idea that your dad would end up turning into a frog! Well not a frog per say, more like a cross-genetic mutation of Anuramphibia DNA and human DNA chemically compounded in your father's deoxyribonucleotides from the exposure of secretion from an Anuramphibian on Ranasilva XII…"

' _Oh, great!'_ Jasmine thought. She was mad. Psycho. Lunatic. Completely nuts! It finally happened. School had actually broken her and she was now conjuring up a fictional character and having them babble on about some science-y nonsense that probably was reflected from the boring biology lesson she had with Mr Rogers that morning.

"Anyway! I fixed it all. No need to worry. Everything's fine- superdooper! Feztastic…" An awkward silence followed through after the overly animated man gulped heavily and nervously rubbed his hands together. "…Okay maybe you should worry a little bit, because I might of- kind of- well I had to…makeyourmumkissafrog…" He trailed off, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Jasmine replied dumbly, half listening to the bizarre explanation her hallucination was rattling off about and half freaking out at the detail of her fantasy as well as the clarity of her senses in this daydream. Her brain must've really short-circuited from school overload to conjure something this bizarre inside of her head.

"She wasn't very happy about it. Which, to be fair, I don't really understand why. All I was asking her to do was just kiss her husband! And then bam! It would be all fixed. Mutation gone. You see, because of the pheromonal base in the chemical coding of the Anuramphibia nucleotide, the mutation had to be counteracted with a liquidated catalyst of oxygen and human protein to unravel the enzymes in the genetic transmutation. Basically, human saliva was needed to neutralise the alien frog DNA." The hyperactive man bounced up and down on his heels, randomly fixing a slightly crooked switch and then turned the monitor around to him. Jasmine still stood with a dazed and confused expression etched in her face.

"I don't understand." She whispered. And she didn't. She didn't understand how she could be there. She didn't understand why everything was so clear and life like. And she didn't understand how this fictional being was standing right in front of her and how she was in something that completely defied all logic.

"Sure you do! I told you. I needed human saliva to counteract the mutation, it just so happened that your mum was close by. That's why she needed to kiss him in frog state. It's quite funny if you think about it. Like the fairy tale! The princess and the frog, or- well- in this case, your mum and mutated dad… " He replied in a duh-like tone as if everything he just said was absolutely obvious.

"No no. Not that- well yes _that_ but not…not right now anyway. Later. What I don't understand is how the hell you can be real!" Jasmine exclaimed in complete and utter confusion.

The man in tweed instantly froze, his eyes widening and his expression frantic.

"What?" He whispered fearfully, hoping desperately that he was just misinterpreting what she had said. Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows in more bemusement.

"Well, I'm either going mad and am having a really surreal hallucination or someone is playing a really extensive prank on me because last time I checked, fictional characters don't exist!" She ranted out, arms flailing up into the air dramatically as she moved around the impossible place and away from the impossible person situated in it. Said person paled immensely at her outburst, as the worst of his thoughts and theories were confirmed.

"No, no, no. It can't be! Not again!" He proclaimed, running backwards and doing an anxious dance around the console as he flipped the switch to get the data he was searching for. When the display screen presented the information, it only created more evidence for the daunting truth. He had messed up. Again.

"But I don't understand! I double checked the coordinates- I made sure this time. This just doesn't make any sense! It's too early!"

Jasmine observed how the floppy-haired man banged the screen twice in frustration, obviously not happy with the data at all. She didn't understand what he was raving on all about. Actually, nothing of what he had said the entire time made any sense, but that was understandable considering him being a mad time-travelling alien and all. But that in itself was another thing that wasn't completely clarified. Was this man really the- no he couldn't be. She was probably just dreaming or something or other…but some deep instinct was telling her that she wasn't. It just felt all too real to be a dream or apparition. So with this revelation, Jasmine approached the babbling man to get some answers.

"Is this like some TV show prank or something? There are some hidden cameras here somewhere, aren't there? Am I right?" She asked, searching around the set for any lenses she could point out from all the colours of shiny metal and buttons. Unfortunately for her, she found nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. No camera in sight. They must've been extremely good in planning everything to not have one mishap as of yet.

"Oh it's much more complicated than that." The actor said with a foreboding tone, completely disregarding her questions with no proper answers at all.

He was pretty good at keeping this act up, Jasmine thought. Maybe they wanted her to act along or something for more views and that was why the charade hadn't stopped yet. But, wait. If this _was_ all some elaborate TV show prank that they wanted her to play along with, then that meant that standing right in front her was none other than…

"Matt Smith." She whispered in awe, the epiphany only just hitting her now.

"Sorry, what?" The man in question asked as he stopped his fiddling with the monitor and turned to face the star-struck girl.

"It's you. Oh my god! It's really you! This is just amazing. Incredible! You have no idea how much a fan of your work I am. Oh and might I just say that you have such an amazing personality on and off screen. You're so kind and funny and I just absolutely love you! You are completely- hold on. Just wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be in the UK at the moment, filming a new televisions series about people getting zombie diseases or something?" Jasmine asked quizzically amongst her excited fan-girl ramble.

The man sighed tiredly, his hands running down his face as he thought of what to do about this situation. He knew what he _had_ to do, but he didn't particularly like it and he knew for sure once Jaz found out; she wouldn't be entirely fond of it either.

"Okay. Look, I know this is all confusing for you. My fault really, I got the dates wrong. But I am not an actor and this meeting was not supposed to happen. Not yet anyway. You're not supposed to know me. It's too early. So I'm sorry, so, so sorry, Jaz. You're going to have to wake up now." He explained solemnly, edging closer and closer to the young girl.

Jasmine frowned, not liking the look that the British actor was giving her. It was all very ominous and confusing.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I asked why you're here and all you have done is answered in riddles and puzzles. Can we stop the prank now? It's been long enough, hasn't it?" She questioned him in irritation. The actor just shook his head and moved closer, the space between them growing uncomfortably smaller by the second.

"You don't understand. Not yet, but you will. I _have_ to do this. The paradox would be too catastrophic." He stressed out, almost sounding like he was pleading her forgiveness for something of which Jasmine did not know about. The bow-tie clad man was practically nose to nose with her now as he started to lift his arms, his hands aiming for the sides of her head.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine blurted out nervously, stepping back in confusion. This was getting way too weird for her liking. Nothing that had happened today had made any sense and she was starting to get a bit annoyed that this prank thing kept going on. She obviously knew what was going on, so why didn't they just stop the filming and make it a wrap to avoid all the puzzlement that Jasmine was suffering from?

"You're going to wake up now, Jasmine. This is all just a dream." The Time Lord stated monotonously, his fingers now placed firmly on the side of her temple. Her eyes went wide, fear and uncertainty swirling in the pits of her stomach.

"A what? What is going- "

"Jasmine, _sleep_." His voice commanded, his words strong and precise as they swirled around her head, coaxing and hypnotising her attention and obedience. Her eyes drooped and body went slack as her mind became enticed with the bliss of darkness. Next thing she knew, Jasmine was out to the world, peacefully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! So I am so so sorry about the massive delay, let's just say this was one hell of a writer's block journey that I had to conquer and that it turned out way way longer then what I intended it to. Literally my mind just couldn't stop! So as you probably know by now the updates aren't exactly going to be regular. Inspiration and motivation comes and goes and I'm not always going find time to write but that does not mean that there is reason to give up on me or my stories, because I will get through them eventually and finish what is unfinished. But right now this story is my focus because it is the one that I am able to gather the most motivation from, plus my friend is really divested in this plot and I really want to give this to her.**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Even though they are few they still mean a lot and I read them almost as often as I can to give myself a kick in the butt to start writing. So here you go! The next chapter! Hopefully there will be more to come soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters, nor do I own Stargate who I also referenced. TTFN!**

The library was silent...well mostly. There were no disturbances other than the click-ity clack of the librarian's cheap manicure typing on a computer that was obviously manufactured in the Dark Ages. A round clock nailed to the ugly mustard wall was ticking obnoxiously, proving to be quite an annoyance to it's surrounding audience. The hands were catching up to the top, racing up until noon approached and lunch break arrived. All the seconds snapped by, growing ever closer to the impending number twelve that was marked at the top of the round plastic clock, until eventually...

The bell rang.

 _Bbrrrinnnngg_!

Jasmine sat straight up in a panic; eyes glazed over and hair all mussed about. She looked frantically side to side with her heart still pounding out of her chest. Not quite out of her sleepy daze, she tried to gather her surroundings and eventually remembered that she was in the school library.

"That's weird." She mumbled, screwing her eyebrows in a confused frown as she wiped at some dribble on the side of her mouth. Damn, did she feel groggy! She winced as her head became all jumbled and crammed from the unexpected nap. It felt as if cotton wool was being stuffed in her head; like when you have a cold or the beginnings of a headache.

"Bloody hell." She cursed quietly.

Since when did she ever fall asleep during study period? That was simply unheard of! One minute she was playing with her markers in boredom and then the next she was lying face down on her desk with drool being gathered up by her books. Unbelievable! What was she? A toddler in pre-school! How utterly embarrassing! Yeah, it may had been a bit of a late one reading...but it wasn't the first time that she had stayed up late on a school night. But then again, maybe those missed hours of sleep were finally catching up to her.

Not wanting to dwell anymore on the humiliating feat, Jasmine quickly packed away her sprawled pens and pencils, then grabbed her books to put them into her backpack. Once the bag was zipped, she slapped it upon her back and slipped her scrawny arms through the strap, racing off and out of the library in search for one of her friends. Coincidentally in her mad dash, Jasmine bumped into her Ancient History buddy, Sam.

"Woah, Jaz! What's the rush?" She exclaimed playfully. Jasmine smiled sheepishly at Sam, pulling away whilst simultaneously tucking her hair away in order to tame it's frazzled state.

"Oops. Sorry Sammy. Didn't really see you there." She explained shortly, taking the left side of her friend as they both subconsciously headed to their lunch spot by the school canteen.

"Well obviously. You kinda almost banged my head there. It could've gotten pretty ugly if I hadn't seen you torpedoing at me. Where were you heading?" Sam asked Jasmine curiously.

"To find one of you guys, actually. The weirdest thing happened during my free period..."

"Really, what? Did that Jack Brian hit on you again? I swear he is the biggest sleaze in the entire-"

"No, it wasn't Jack. Although, he was giving me some creepy stares during Bio this morning." Jasmine cut off quickly, shivering at the memory of the disgusting pervert looking her up and down in her Biology class. Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"Ugh. He is one piece of work, that pig. I wouldn't be surprised if he had herpes and I know for sure he has the tiniest dick known to man."

"Sam!" Jasmine protested in shock, being the prude she was. She bumped her friend's shoulder in annoyance at using the sort of language in front of her. Sam just shrugged it off taking it in stride.

"What? It's true, you know. It's all basic science: the bigger the ego, the smaller the peni-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Jasmine shouted in irritation, arms thrown up in the air in a overly dramatic manner. Sam just smiled like the cat who caught the canary, very amused at her friend's discomfort. She often teased her buddy relentlessly ever since she found out her prudery and opposition to crude language. It was high school after all. Her friend should be getting used to it leaps and bounds by now. But no. Jasmine was stubbornly a killjoy and got quite flushed at the silliest of things, especially at that one time in the school bathrooms where she accidentally read the writings on one of the stall doors. The poor girl was red for weeks when she found out what the majority of the graffiti implied.

"So anyway, as I was saying, the most bizarre thing happened to me last period." Jasmine resumed back once more. Sam rolled her eyes as her friend dragged out her story unnecessarily.

"Yes. Yes. I already know that bit. Stop leaving me in suspense and just tell me what happened already!" She complained.

"Well long story short, I fell asleep."

Sam halted suddenly, creating a massive pile up of student traffic as the gathering group of hungry teenagers detoured around the statue-like girl. Jasmine turned around when she realised her friend was no longer by her side and found her staring eye to eye with the girl, ten meters away.

"Hold on. Wait a minute. So you're telling me, Miss Jasmine King, that you, the Queen of Study and Revision had fallen asleep during class!" Sam questioned incredulously. Jasmine blushed ferociously as she spotted a few people giving her and Sam odd looks with their loud and obnoxious conversation. Well, _Sam's_ loud and obnoxious side of the conversation. Jasmine shushed her in mortification, striding up to her to tug her arm along and get her moving.

"Will you quit it! There are people who are starting to stare. Besides, it wasn't even in class it was in-"

"Who are you and what have done with my friend? No seriously! Have I really rubbed off on you that much that you have finally stopped being anal about school work and about being little miss perfect? Woah. I never thought I'd ever see the day. Jasmine Freya King finally doesn't give a fu-"

"Language!" Jasmine chastised, knowing exactly where that sentence was going and not liking it one bit. Sam pouted her lip in an overly exaggerated way.

"Party-pooper." She whined, crossing her arms in a childish manner.

"Oi. I'll let you know that I'm actually a pretty fun person to hang out with. You, little missy, just don't know how to listen, or to speak normally, or to be tactful in any way or form." Jasmine informed quite defensively, sticking her nose up confidently.

"I was only going to say fudge. Jeez, who do you take me for?" Sam expressed 'innocently'. Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." She replied drily, relieving her bag off her shoulders and dropping it to the ground where one of her friends was eating. Sam followed suit.

"What are you two bickering on about this time?" A blonde girl named Katie asked with exasperation, rolling her dark eyes teasingly at the two girls. She sat cross-legged, bag on her left side with a half eaten tuna sandwich hanging precariously in her right hand.

"We weren't bickering." Jasmine insisted as she zipped open her bag and plunged through the disorganised contents in search for her lunch. She was rather irritated at herself for shoving all of her pencils and books haphazardly in her rush out of the library. Now her once properly sorted backpack was a disordered mess.

"Riiight." Katie drawled out unconvinced, an amused smirk spreading sneakily across her mouth shortly after.

"Oi Kat! You'll never guess who fell asleep this morning in class..." Sam sung out cheerfully, pupils drawn to the corner of her eye where Jasmine was awkwardly squirming whilst glaring coldly at her friend.

"Sam, falling asleep in class is not necessarily a good thing to brag about. But of course you of all people are proud of your 'snoozing achievements'." Katie replied knowingly, taking a bite of her smelly fish sandwich afterwards. Sam just smirked conspiratorially, her whole eyes just sparkling of mischief.

"Oh. It wasn't me this time. No, no, no. Today's gossip is way more juicy. It's seems, Kat, that our little miss perfect has fallen prey to the wonders of dreamland. Looks like Jazzy's reputation isn't as clean as we once thought..." Sam explained dramatically, absolute enjoyment dripping off every word she uttered, like it was sweet honey wrapped around warm delicious chocolate. To Jasmine, it was more like the bitter taste of a green lemon stinging at the back of her throat. She was not happy. Not happy indeed. Katie in the meanwhile had reacted quite abruptly, choking a bit on her half swallowed sandwich. She coughed a few times to relieve the blockage as her eyes widened in both shock and also from the unexpected piece of tuna lodged in her throat.

"Jesus Katie! Breathe! Alright?" Sam exclaimed, patting the back of her wheezing friend.

"Oh look what you've done now, Sam. You've broken Katie!" Jasmine bit out sarcastically, irritation still rubbing against her with her friend's cheekiness. The young teen reached out to rub the back of her choking friend but Katie just pushed away the hand and the patting one of Sam's, shaking her head reassuringly as she spoke to her friends.

"I'm fine, guys. Really I am. But Sam did you just say that _Jasmine_ fell asleep in class? We're both talking about the same girl right?" Katie asked skeptically, eyes flickering towards said girl. Jasmine huffed in annoyance, arms crossing tightly in a childish manner as she tilted her jaw up in offence.

"The one and only." Sam replied smugly. Katie just shook her head in disbelief.

"Blimey. Never thought I'd see the day." Katie breathed out teasingly, shoulder leaning towards the blushing girl in the corner with her mouth twitching into a smile.

"That's what I said!" Sam chirped out, looking approvingly towards her friend, the mirth so clearly bubbling up inside of her. Jasmine just buried her face into her hands, whether it was in frustration or humiliation was unknown. It was probably a bit of both.

"You didn't listen Sam. I said I fell asleep in my _free period_ , not during class. Gosh you can be a right twit in the head sometimes." She sighed out, hand rubbing at her forehead to release some of the tension that had coiled inside of her since study period started. She was being unusually touchy today. In most circumstances, Jaz would just laugh off something like this, but for some unexplained reason this unexpected nap irked her quite a bit somehow. It could've been something to do with the weird fuzzy dream she had during said nap. Now _that_ was a strange experience altogether. Actually, if she thought about it hard enough it _was_ kind of surreal...very surreal indeed...

"Oi! Don't call me a twit head! You _still_ fell asleep in school either way. That's the whole point of it all anyway." Sam retorted indignantly, taking a very unladylike mouthful of leftover spaghetti and slurping it up noisily. Katie and Jasmine just rolled their eyes at their friend's total lack of grace and manners.

"I still can't believe that you took a nap Jaz. That is so unlike you." Katie voiced out, amusement almost seeping through her voice as she shook her head to try and chase off the growing smile.

"Yeah I know. But it was so weird! One moment I was trying to figure a way to get through my sheer boredom and then the next moment the school bell rang and I was lying face down on my books with a crick in my neck! I even dreamt about Matt Smith- well okay that's not necessarily an uncommon thing...wait no, never mind that last bit. You never heard it! Alright?" Jasmine commanded in a panic, completely flushed that she admitted that she had more than a few dreams of the actor. Oh now she was in for it! Just more material for Sam to relentlessly tease her with.

"Aww. Look at you, little miss fangirl. Of course _you_ would dream of Doctor Who in school, my sweet little nerd that you are!" Sam praised sweetly with a mocking smile, the grin expanding on her face like a Cheshire Cat. Jasmine just poked her tongue back at her in response of her friendly teasing.

"Speaking of which, did you watch the series 9 trailer? It ain't half bad actually. To be honest though, I think I would watch the whole thing just to see Capaldi in the sunglasses, rocking it on guitar." Katie interrupted, attempting to break the ice and steer the conversation on a less humiliating topic for Jasmine. Jaz thanked her friend a thousand times in her head and silently promised that she would buy her a dozen ice-creams every single day for the rest of the year.

"Yeah I did see it actually. I can't really remember much from it though. I only saw it once but from I what I gathered, it made me get a bit more interested in it. Last series wasn't entirely bad, I just think that some of the writing could've been a bit more captivating. And I was so irritated about Danny Pink! I would've so looked forward to seeing him as a proper companion. But of course Moffat had to go and kill him off! He was such an interesting character too." Jaz ranted off in her fangirl mode, totally invested in the conversation now.

"I totally agree with you there Jaz. I was absolutely ticked off when he went!" Katie sympathised with her Doctor Who friend.

"It's so amusing to see you two fangirl rant." Sam commented off to the side, not really able to join the recent topic because of her lack of watching the show. The girls still hadn't been able to convince her to watch what looked like an absolutely ridiculous show. No amount of badass time travelling aliens could excuse the fact that the spaceship was a blue wooden box and that the most feared creature in it was a pepper pot with a plunger and a whisk as it's weapons. Call it crazy, but Sam didn't exactly see the appeal in that.

Jasmine was ready to retort her reply when she was suddenly interrupted by the school bell ringing, signalling that their lunch break was over.

"Damn. Was that really half an hour? That felt more like ten minutes!" Katie complained as the ringing finally died down. Jasmine just nodded in agreement, zipping up her bag and standing up from her lunch spot as she prepared herself for the next class.

"What period is next by the way?" Sam asked as she too packed away her lunch and stood up.

"We have Ancient History Sam. Katie has Art." Jaz replied simply.

"Thanks. We better go then. Later Kat."

"See ya later Sam. Bye Miss Sleepy Head, I'll see you in a English later." Katie jested as she farewelled her two friends. Jasmine just poked her tongue out in retort to her tease, waving her hand in a goodbye as she drifted towards Sam.

"Bye Katie. See you in English after. Now Sammy, chop chop. Allons-y! She declared enthusiastically, grabbing her friends arm and leading her towards the History block. Sam snorted and shook her head.

"You are such a dork, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm your favourite dork, remember?" She replied, her mood lifting as thoughts of the library just drifted away with the eagerness of Ancient History replacing it all. But what she did not know was that there was quite a surprise awaiting her in that particular class. Yes, quite a surprise indeed...

* * *

"Alright everyone! So yesterday, as you all hopefully recall, we _digged_ into our second topic of the term: archaeology and it's scientific processes." The tall lanky teacher looked around expectantly towards his class, a goofy smile on his face as he looked extremely proud of himself for some inexplicable reason. The senior students looked to each other, confusion and hidden amusement circling around the room as they stared back at their eccentric teacher. After an extremely awkward pause of silence, the dorky man cleared his throat and ran his hand through his long blonde hair in attempt to cover his embarrassment. His goofy smile had already dropped in realisation that no one had caught onto his 'clever' pun. He nervously straightened out his bright yellow tie; one that had pineapples on it for some strange apparent reason.

 _"Digged in_. Get it? We had _dug_ into archaeology- no? Nobody?" He enquiries earnestly, his hazel eyes almost border-lining desperation. The classroom almost groaned at his desperate attempt to keep the joke running further along when all it did was make the situation more sad and unbearable. 'Dad jokes' could only be taken so far.

"Blimey. Tough crowd. Where has all that sense of humour gone now, huh?" The teacher remarked to the class almost cheekily, shaking his head as he started to pick up a remote from his desk and point it at the projector hanging from the roof. While the screen booted up, the teacher flicked out his square green glasses from his pocket and popped them straight on his nose as he then eagerly darted across the classroom to get a marker from the whiteboard.

"Allllllrighty then!" He exclaimed, flicking his wrist in exaggeration as he underlined the impressive sized title that he printed onto the board.

"So-"

"Psst. Jazzy!" Someone whispered behind the girl in a shout. Jasmine startled in her chair, too enraptured by her teacher's flair and his comical performance to notice anything of her surroundings. She turned her head around slowly as she leaned towards the speaker of the shouted whisper. Jasmine's green eyes met brown as she looked at the amused face of her old friend, Caspar. The two used to hang out quite a bit in primary school but kind of drifted away once they hit high school. Jasmine would never admit it, but back in the 5th grade she had developed a slight little crush towards the boy. With his dashing dark hair and cute cheeky smile, no girl could resist the charm that radiated off him. His eyes could light up the hearts of an entire room and his voice carry like the chimes of the wind. But like all good things, he was unreachable. Just like the sun, Caspar was nice to look at from a distance, but if you got too close you're guaranteed to be burned. A boy who was just too hot to touch, that pretty much summed up Caspar Jensen. Jasmine was unlucky enough to fall into the inevitable 'crush' trap but eventually was able to tame the sparking feelings and became content with him just being a good friend.

"What?" She asked back quietly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as to why the boy wanted to talk to her _now_ , of all times and places. The young man said nothing at all and just gave her a cheeky wink as he sneakily slid a piece of folded paper in her hand. The girl's frown deepened further as she stared at the item continuously in complete befuddlement. She all of a sudden became frozen at the bizarre interaction.

"Just open it!" Caspar sighed impatiently, grabbing the sides of Jasmine's head and turning her back around to face the front of the class where the enthusiastic man with the pineapple tie danced around the whiteboard. Jasmine snapped out of her trance and flicked Caspar's hand away in annoyance, slightly nodding her head in acknowledgement as she opened the folded message.

 _'Is it just me or does Mr Denton remind you too much of a hyperactive chipmunk high on sugar?'_

Without meaning to, Jasmine burst out in a fit of laughter as she gazed upon the terribly drawn yet highly amusing picture of her teacher's face on a dancing chipmunk. In the meanwhile, she unknowingly disturbed the rambling Mr Denton and disrupted the awkward silence surrounding the whole class of exasperated students. Jasmine immediately choked on her laugh as she noticed the surrounding stares from her new audience. She awkwardly cleared her throat as she slowly tilted her head to the side and away from the gathering gazes, only to come face to face with the swirling hazel eyes of Mr Denton. The teacher rose one of his thick eyebrows at the squirming girl in a not very amused manner.

"Find something funny, Miss King?"

If possible, Jasmine sunk further and further into her chair until she became welded to the plastic.

"Um...well- you see...it's...w-why yes, Mr Denton! I finally get it now! _'Digged in_ '. Genius really! Absolutely hilarious!" Jasmine blurted out quickly on the spot, biting her lip nervously while staring out through her lashes at the confused teacher. Mr Denton frowned thoughtfully, looking suspiciously at Jasmine as though to try and determine the validity of her statement. Jasmine awaited anxiously, praying earnestly that her cheeky comment didn't just give her a one way ticket straight to detention. However much to her relief, the corner of Mr Denton's mouth slighty twitched to the side as his frown started to dissipate. The twitch gradually turned into a flick upwards on both sides of his mouth as his expression turned quite quickly into one of supreme pride and approval.

"See! I _knew_ that it was funny. The rest of you just all need a serious dose of funny bones I say!" Mr Denton insisted to the rest of the class.

Jasmine sighed in relief, slumping down her chair as the tense energy left her body in a breath of wind.

The rest of the lesson continued on with Mr Denton going through his slide show of 'Archaeological Mysteries' which displayed multiple historical artefacts that baffled the minds of scientists and historians. The students were instructed to make their own theories on each artefact based on their visual observations and the background knowledge provided for them in the PowerPoint. During this time, the unfunny history teacher not so subtly slipped in unbearably cheesy puns and jokes throughout the open class discussion on the pictures. By the end of the discussion a fair few of the answers from the students ranged from quite brilliant and mind blowing, while others were a bit too creative and shifted more towards conspiracy theories more than anything else.

"Right! Now that Nathan is finished with his rant that _aliens_ made the pyramids as spaceship landing sites..."

"I'm just saying sir! It's the most logical solution, just look at the evidence! And don't even get me started on the _actual_ use of sarcophagi, technology is hidden in them beyond your comprehension! Just you wait until you watch Stargate sir; absolutely mind-blowing!" The mousey-headed boy defended earnestly, bouncing up and down in his seat on each word emphasis.

"Isn't that a science _fiction_ show, Nathan?" One blonde girl at the back called out. Nathan looked a bit sheepish, twiddling his thumbs as he realised that his belief was taken not too seriously.

"W-well, yes _technically_ speaking, but that's not to say that it ain't some federal government cover up to make us _think_ it's not true, e-even though it _is_ in a lot of aspects. The producers and writers of the show even admit to having involvement with the U.S Air Force on guidance of direction and setting of the show! _Come on._ You gotta admit that's a tad bit suspicious..."

"You're an absolute nutter Jones." A raspy masculine voice declared mockingly from the crowd of the classroom.

"Shut up Finn! At least _I_ am not an arrogant prick, you dick-minded twa-"

"Alright! That is enough!" Mr Denton commanded loudly, his wits already run flat from the arguments be students. The entire room went stiff and everyone quietened down after hearing the authoritive voice of the teacher.

"Nathan, I want a word with you after class." Mr Denton said with all seriousness.

"But sir!"

"No buts, you are seeing me when class is over. End of discussion. Alright everyone, lets get this last slide done before the bell rings." Mr Denton said with resolve, pointing the little projector remote toward the screen.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation at the thickheaded boys who would always constantly waste the time of her favourite subject. She was relieved at once when Mr Denton continued on and set the boys straight. Now she could actually _learn_ something interesting and useful.

"Now last but certainly not least; Phaistos disc! A double-side inscripted clay template that was discovered by Italian archaeologist, Luigi Pernier while he was excavating the basement of a Minoan palace. The disk inscriptions contain a various amount of unknown symbols that are quite often speculated and debated by many archaeologists and historians on their true meaning..."

Jasmine looked at the artefact intensely, something about it pulling strangely towards her as she focused on the funny looking symbols inscripted onto the clay. Something screamed familiar about them, something strange, something she swore she had seen somewhere else before...

"Sir?"

Mr Denton jumped slightly at the interruption of his teachings, searching around to find the face of the voice that called out to him. It was then that he noticed a very straight arm raised up into the air.

"Yes, Jasmine. What's the matter?"

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked back again at the picture of Phaistos disk. Her attention then focused back to her teacher as she enquired about her weird feeling.

"Have we ever studied this artefact before? I swear I've seen it somewhere..."

Mr Denton quirkiest an eyebrow in amusement.

"Perhaps in a book, Miss King? You do tend to have a habit of studying the curriculum before it's even taught."

Jasmine blushed in embarrassment as people started to either nod at Mr Denton in agreement or roll their eyes in exasperation at her familiar 'know-it-all' reputation. But with determination (and also a slight bit of stubbornness) Jasmine pushed through her humiliation and decided to disagree with her teacher's statement.

"No, no. I would _know_ if I had studied it. Trust me. I've never heard of Phaistos disc but I've definitely seen those inscriptions somewher-"

Jasmine's eyes widened in realisation and in disbelief. Her voice caught onto her throat like there was suddenly no more air for her to breath. Her mind started to rush at a million miles per second and yet was only to be slowed down to one precise thought, a memory once thought to be insignificant and useless but now as it seemed, was quite priceless. An astounding discovery in her memories that seemed like forever ago but was really only a year at the most, and it all had to do with strangely drawn symbols...

" _Jaaaaaz. You've got to help me! I completely and utterly forgot." Sam pleaded desperately, pouting out her lip while widening her puppy dog eyes just slightly. Jasmine sat thoughtfully, falling almost into her friends unbearably shiny eyes, contemplating the awfully familiar situation. This happened way too many times to even count on her hand._

 _She nearly caved in. Nearly._

 _"It's your fault that you left it to the last minute you know. **Again**. Honestly girl, don't you ever learn?" Jasmine sighed in lost hope for her friend. She could be damn bloody useless sometimes._

 _"Please Jaz please. I can't get another bad mark. You know what mum and dad will say."_

 _"And maybe you need to hear it so that next time you won't do the same thing." Jazz reaffirmed with tough love._

 _"Please Jaz, you're my only hope for help. I even promise you that next time I will make sure I'm more organised. Please! Just one more time that's all I'm asking." The fiery red head quivered her lip, eyes glossing up until they filled just slightly. She knew the way to her friend's heart-strings. Besides her fear for failing, Jasmine's one biggest weakness was her deep compassion for her friends and family. Although most would rightly argue that it was her greatest strength. In both cases they were correct._

 _Jasmine exhaled in defeat, slumping her shoulders slightly._

 _"Damn it." She whispered to herself in irritation._

 _Sam's shaky lip wiped away almost immediately as it soon grew into a knowing smile._

 _"Great! I'll grab all the stuff for you to get started!" The cheeky girl chirped, swishing her dyed velvet hair over her shoulder as she swayed cheerfully towards her papers and pens, her mood dramatically changed to a ten-fold._

 _Jasmine groaned as she realised that she was once again duped by her devious best friend. She was really too gullible sometimes, and it was a bloody annoyance. How could someone who nearly got all 'A's in her exams from the last yearly assessment be tricked by the most poorest acting ever known, even by Arnold Schwarzenegger's standards?_

 _"Nope. Nope. Noppity nope! You are not pulling the whole 'you to get started' thing. It's 'us', as in 'we', as in you have to do work **also**." Jasmine articulated clearly, de_ _termined to not be pulled into another one of Sam's manipulations._

 _Sam sat back down near her friend on her bed, tilting her head slightly in confusion as she settled the project description in between the both of them to look at._

 _"Sorry, work? Me no comprehende."_

 _Jasmine rolled her eyes at her friends wit. If only she herself had as sharp a tongue, the amount of problems she would be able get out of..._

 _"Right. So how about we start with the language since that's the easy part? I think I've got an idea on how to approach it. We'll do some sort of symbols or pictures as a code for each letter and then the lines can break them up to form the words. That way it can become easier to decipher. So got any ideas for the pictures?"_

 _"Ugh. No. Where's Katie the artist when we need her?"_

 _"Well unlike you she actually finished her assignments, so she's having a night out with her sister."_

 _"Lucky."_

 _"Besides the symbols don't have to be perfect, we just need a basis so that we can create the new language for the culture project, then we can move onto the more difficult stuff." Jasmine stated pointedly, trying to get the progress and motivation started, despite how hard it was being. 'It' being the one and only Sammy._

 _"So, can a penis be a symbol for 'brainless' or 'stupid'? Ooo! Maybe a zombie can mean 'love'! Or perhaps..."_

 _Oh it was **so** going to be a long long night for them._

 _Well at least for Jasmine it was._

There was a reason why those symbols on that disk were so familiar to her. It was impossible, totally and utterly beyond logic or reason but she knew. She _knew_ those symbols, knew what they meant, knew what they were, knew what were behind them. She knew what those inscriptions meant on that Ancient Bronze Aged artefact, a mysterious piece of history that was _thousands_ of years old, that nobody understood the meaning nor language of, nobody except...

Her.

Because she _created_ them.

 _Bbrrrinnnngg_!


End file.
